A Sombra do Destino
by luazilla
Summary: [Hiatus]Selene Agrotis não esperava que sua vida mudase. Porem, depois da estranha predição de sua professora, ela vai para o misterioso universo de Hogwarts, para desvendar a intrigante Profecia.
1. Capítulo I

Titulo: A Sombra do Destino 

Autora: Lua Mirage

Beta Reader: Lara Sidney Snape Croft / Miss Jane Poltergeist

Spoilers: U.A

Shipper: SS/O.C

Censura: PG-13 (por enquanto, hehe)

Gênero: Geral

Status: Incompleta

Resumo: Selene Agrotis não esperava que sua vida mudase. Porem, depois da estranha predição de sua professora, ela vai para o misterioso universo de Hogwarts, para desvendar a intrigante Profecia.

Nota: Agradeço a minha beta Lara, q conseguiu fazer o milagre de deixar essa fic decente(ou chegou quase la XD). Agradeço também a todos que leram minha fic antes dela ser publicada, mas principalmente a J.K. Rowling, por ter criado personagens tão maravilhosos. Sem essas pessoas, eu NUNCA teria conseguido realizar essa fic. Muito Obrigada a todos vcs!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem (Severus que lamente, Harry que agradeça aos céus!) mas sim a JK Rowling. Eu não lucro com eles, apenas os levo para brincar.

**Capitulo I **

**Uma nova aluna, uma escolha indesejada, um encontro inusitado**

O pescoço de muitos alunos se voltou para a figura que caminhava até os professores. Harry e os outros também observavam a figura, curiosos.

- Ei, Rony, sabe quem é essa? – perguntou o rapaz, voltando sua cabeça para o amigo ruivo.

- Ouvi falar que se chama Serene… não, Selena… também não… – Rony fez um esforço, mas não conseguiu se lembrar do nome da jovem.

Hermione, observou o garoto com pena, e disse:

- O nome dela é Selene, Rony… _Selene_!

- Selene… Que nome… E que garota! – Admirou Harry, voltando os olhos para a menina, que estava ao lado do chapéu seletor.

Selene olhava muito calmamente, até com um pouco de indiferença, para os olhos arregalados e bocas entreabertas dirigidas a ela. Talvez não entendesse o quanto a consideravam bela e formosa, apesar dos seus 15 anos. Era alta, esguia e andava com uma certa elegância natural. Tinha longos cabelos negros azulados, lisos que deslizava pela suas costas ate a altura dos punhos. Dois grandes olhos azuis claros, tão claros que pareciam diamantes, combinados por longos e espessos cílios negros. Um ar de peraltice a cercava, e tal ar era transmitido pelo seu sorriso, um sorriso doce, um tanto triste, mas também desafiador que beirava a arrogância. Com certeza, diriam ser uma menina digna de ser integrante da Sonserina. Bem, logo todos saberiam se essa cogitação seria ou não verdadeira.

Minerva McGonagall se levantou e ficou do outro lado do chapéu.

- Atenção, alunos! Quero lhes apresentar a nova colega de vocês, Selene Ariel Agrotis. A Srta. Agrotis veio de uma das escolas de Meteora, a Academia da Lua. Por isso, alguns de nossos costumes podem parecer estranhos para ela, então peço a todos que a ajudem a se adaptar da melhor forma possível. – E virando-se para a jovem – Srta. Agrotis, por gentileza, sente-se aqui.

Ela retirou o chapéu e fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse no banquinho. A Jovem assentiu e sentou-se calmamente. Harry notou que ela lançara um rápido olhar em direção do lugar onde Malfoy estava altivamente sentado, e notou também o sorriso que ambos trocaram. Ele cerrou as  
sobrancelhas, lembrando que de manhã a menina conversava alegremente com o louro.

Harry voltou de seus devaneios quando ouviu as palmas fervorosas e alegres gritos de sua mesa. Selene tinha sido escolhida para a Grifinória! Oh, como ele estava feliz! Mas não notou essa felicidade no rosto da jovem.

Selene sorria amistosamente para todos, mas a surpresa de tal escolha estava estampada em seu rosto. Os alunos apertavam sua mão, lhe cumprimentavam com amistosos tapinhas nas costas e vários pediram para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Ela aceitou um lugar ao lado de Hermione, oferecido por Parvati e Lilá, que coincidentemente a deixava de frente do lugar onde Draco estava sentado, e que a fitava desolado.

- Selene, que bom ter você na Grifinória! – começou Lilá, toda alegre.

- Deixe-me apresentar todos! Essa do seu lado é Hermione Granger, a menina mais inteligente de toda Hogwarts! – Hermione corou e apertou a mão de Selene. – Do lado dela está Rony Weasley, o Goleiro do time da Grifinória. – O ruivo acenou com a cabeça, boquiaberto em ver a jovem de perto. – E, por último, mas não menos importante, Harry Potter! – A menina pronunciou o nome com muita energia, esperando algum "Oh!" ou "Nossa!" ou qualquer expressão do tipo vinda de Selene, mas a garota só piscou os olhos, esperando que Lilá completasse a apresentação. Foi Hermione quem terminou.

- Selene, ele é apanhador do time da Grifinória… E fez outras coisinhas a mais. – Ela lançou um meio sorriso para o rapaz de cabelos espetados.

Harry, aparentemente, estava abobalhado. Detestava aquela fama toda, mas quando mais precisa dela, ela falha. A menina não tinha a menor idéia de quem ele era, e só o que lhe restou foi sorrir e dizer um tímido "olá".

Lilá e Parvati apresentaram todos os outros alunos da mesa, Selene cumprimentava todos com muita educação, mas nenhuma alegria. Durante o almoço, a jovem não desgrudava os olhos da mesa da Sonserina e respondia às perguntas de Lilá e Parvati apenas com sorrisos e acenos com a cabeça. Quando o almoço terminou, ela pediu rápidas desculpas e saiu correndo da mesa, indo de encontro com Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Lilá, Parvati e tantos outros se entreolharam e suspiraram, tristemente.

- É obvio que ela queria ser da Sonserina – disse Harry um pouco magoado. – Ela tem perfil de sonserino, mesmo… O Chapéu deve ter se enganado, sabe.

Muitas cabeças balançaram, concordando com o comentário. Menos Hermione, que parecia menos surpresa com a reação de Selene.

- Pois eu acho ela muito Grifinória. É só conversarmos melhor com ela… Malfoy parece ter feito amizade com ela e já ter colocado alguma coisa na cabeça dela! Deve ter dito que a Grifinória é a pior casa!

Novamente varias cabeças concordaram. Harry fez um muxoxo. Rony não entendia nada.

- Conversaremos com ela na Sala Comunal… Agora vamos para a aula! – Ordenou Hermione, tomando a direção da escada.

É… Tem coisas que nunca mudam…

Draco caminhava lentamente ao lado de Selene, que parecia triste. Ele também não estava feliz, bem pelo contrario, seu olhar era mais do que raivoso.

Depois de reclamar e lamentar, os dois ficaram em um silencio pesado, mas que foi quebrado com mais uma reclamação de Malfoy.

- Sally, isso está muito errado! Esse Chapéu é um sacana! Você, uma Grifinória? Não, isso não encaixa com o perfil da sua família.

Selene lançou um olhar cansado para Draco, e suspirou.

- Draco, os Agrotis sempre estudaram em academias de Meteora… Não temos esses "perfis" que você tanto fala. A única pessoa que estudou em Hogwarts foi minha mãe, e ela foi da Grifinória. Não temos do que reclamar, então.

- Você parece feliz em ser da Grifinória, Sally. Vai me dizer que já se encantou pelos idiotas de lá?

Selene revirou os olhos. Em um tom calmo, com sua voz carregada de sotaque, ela tentou explicar.

- Draco, Draco, pelos Deuses! Não é nada disso, e você sabe! Não tenho preferência entre Sonserina ou Grifinória, para mim dá no mesmo e não preciso de nenhum amigo, porque já tenho você. – Selene colocou a mão no ombro de Draco, que corou levemente. – Mas, mesmo assim, vou ter que conversar com eles, senão vão me achar anti-social. Entenda, Draco.

O loiro fez um muxoxo e deu de ombros. Ora, que seja, ao menos ela o considerava como um grande amigo. Já era um começo.

- Bem, nós já conversamos sobre Hogwarts… você tem uma noção do lugar que esta se metendo, boneca.

Selene sorriu e passou seu braço envolta do de Draco.

- Sim, graças a você, meu nobre guia.

E os dois seguiram escada a cima, sorrindo e conversando alegremente. Ao chegar no corredor, Draco e Selene se depararam com uma interessante figura, que cumprimentou Draco com um sorriso estranho. Draco fez o mesmo e puxou Selene mais para a frente, apresentando-a para o estranho homem.

- Prof. Snape, essa é Selene Agrotis. O senhor viu a seleção dela, não é? Mas ela tem realmente um coração Sonserino. Selene, esse é o Professor Severus Snape, mestre em poções e diretor da Sonserina.

Selene faz uma reverencia, timidamente. Severo Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, observando os cabelos escuros da jovem sob seu rosto, e virando para Malfoy, disse:

- Sr. Malfoy, creio que esteja equivocado quanto a isso. A Srta. Agrotis é claramente Grifinoriana.Uma lastima, sem duvida, mas da Sonserina ela jamais será...

Selene, ao ouvir essas palavras, levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos azuis pareceram faiscar ao olhar para o professor, e Draco sentiu que ela apertava seu braço com mais força, e já estava começando a machucá-lo. O professor sustentava o olhar da menina, e ambos ficaram assim por algum tempo, com Draco dirigindo seu olhar ora para o professor, ora para Selene, sem entender o que acontecia. Ficou mais confuso quando os lábios de ambos se moveram ao mesmo tempo, pronunciando sabe-se lá o quê. Quando resolveu falar alguma coisa, pois seu braço já estava ficando dormente com o aperto da mão de Selene, o Professor Severo Snape saiu rapidamente de perto dos dois, sumindo pelo corredor, suas vestes negras esvoaçando com graça e elegância.  
Draco chamou Selene várias vezes, mas ela parecia ter saído do ar. Só voltou quando Draco lhe deu um leve beliscão, arrancando um "ai" dela.

- Selene, o que deu em você hein? – perguntou Draco franzindo o cenho.

- Oh! Nada… nada, não! Acho que já conheço esse Mestre, só não lembro de onde… – Ela lançou um fraco sorriso para o Sonserino.

Ele balançou a cabeça, lentamente. Conhecido? Snape? Muito difícil…

- Bem, que seja. Vamos logo para a aula, ok? Quero rir um pouco do Potter e seus coleguinhas.

Selene concordou e seguiu Draco, lançando um ultimo olhar por cima do ombro.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**Um sorriso verdadeiro, um diário roxo, uma historia estranha**

Selene seguiu os outros alunos da Grifinória até a Sala Comunal. Como sempre, sorriu e respondeu às perguntas dos colegas educadamente, mas longe de ser amigável. Logo eles notaram que ela não era de muito papo e a deixaram em paz. Ela olhou para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, curiosíssima, e se perguntou o porquê de aquele quadro estar bem ali. Sua pergunta foi respondida por Neville Longbottom, um garoto bochechudo e dentuço, que tentava, em vão, acertar um tipo de senha.

- Ah… _Rabo de Cavalo_… não! Ok… _Rabo de Tatu_! Como não? Então só deve ser… _Rabo de Coruja_!

"E coruja lá tem rabo!" pensou Selene, achando aquela cena muito patética.

A Mulher Gorda balançou os cachos com energia, negando. Parecia um pouco vermelha, fazendo Selene se lembrar das grandes maçãs vermelhas que comera no café da manhã. Eram quase idênticas com a cara da mulher.

- Garoto, espere algum outro colega chegar! Já é a terceira vez só hoje que você esquece a bendita senha! Oh, e quem é você, jovem? Não lembro desse rostinho passar por aqui antes…

Selene abriu a boca para falar, mas alguém respondeu por ela. Era Harry Potter, o estranho garoto de cabelos arrepiados e olhos incrivelmente verdes, mesmo por detrás daqueles óculos.

- Ela é nova na escola, senhora. Seu nome é Agrotis… não é?

Selene levantou o queixo e disse em tom um tanto desafiador:

- Prefiro Selene, é mais melodioso. E prefiro também eu mesma responder as perguntas que me são feitas.

Harry deu um meio sorriso para a garota. Ela era tinhosa!

- A senha é Rabo de Hipogrifo – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos da menina, que olhava com indiferença para a parede.

- Oh, graças a Merlin! – exclamou a mulher, que abriu passagem para os três grifinórios.

Neville logo saiu correndo, seguido pelos lentos e elegantes passos de Selene, Harry às suas costas, observando o movimento do cabelo dela. Ela era fascinante… e o deixara fascinado.

Ele observou os olhos de surpresa e admiração da menina, ao entrar no salão.

- Bonito, não é? – comentou ele, lançando um olhar meigo para Selene.

Ela o encarou, o leve brilho arrogante de seus olhos num azul claros dançando alegremente.

- Sim, um bonito lugar. Não pensei que um castelo tão velho e amalucado poderia sustentar uma beleza dessas.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Castelo velho e amalucado? Ah, realmente Malfoy enchera a cabeça da menina de historias mirabolantes. E ele iria tratar de desfazer tais idéias.

- Selene, vamos nos sentar ali, junto com meus amigos! Está na hora de você nos conhecer melhor.

A jovem se viu sendo arrastada até um canto com quatro confortáveis poltronas, onde duas já estavam ocupadas pelo garoto ruivo e sardento, Rony Weasley, e a menina de cabelos cheios, que lia um livro de no mínimo duas mil páginas, Hermione Granger.

- Gente, olha quem eu trouxe para conversar, e esclarecer certas coisas – ele acrescentou olhando profundamente para o belo rosto da garota.

Hermione levantou os olhos do livro para Selene e sorriu, sincera.

- Puxa, que bom que veio se juntar a nós! Queria mesmo perguntar a você algumas coisas sobre a Grécia. Dizem que os melhores bruxos da História nasceram ou passaram algum tempo lá!

Selene se limitou a balançar a cabeça. Esses eram o tal "Trio" que Draco tanto falara. Pelo que ele disse, eram pessoas terríveis, que já prejudicou Draco e a Sonserina diversas vezes. Apesar de que a aparência deles não permitia tal julgamento. Ela se jogou na poltrona mais distante do Trio, e os observou de soslaio, sem deixar seu sorriso polido apagar.

Ela olhou para Hermione, que piscava para ela, louca para saber tudo sobre a Grécia. Bem, não custava nada lhe saciar a sede de curiosidade. Então começou a contar sobre sua escola, e sobre tudo mais.

Enquanto isso, Rony puxou Harry para um lado e começou a enche-lo de perguntas.

- Cara, como você conseguiu trazer essa menina para cá? Melhor, como você conseguiu falar "oi" para ela? Você não consegue chegar em alguma garota sem ficar gaguejando e falando besteira! O que aconteceu, hein? É alguma poção? Magia Negra?

Harry lançou um olhar nada amistoso para Rony. Como assim, gaguejando e falando besteiras?

- Olha Rony, eu não sou tão tapado assim, tá? A Selene precisa de ajuda, o Malfoy já envenenou a mente dela contra Hogwarts e, com certeza, contra nós também. Nós temos que dizer a verdade, sacou? Ou prefere que ela pense para sempre que somos tudo de ruim que o Malfoy provavelmente disse?

- Ahan, saquei… – Rony lançou um olhar malicioso para o amigo. – Nada como conquistar uma menina, ainda mais se for a paquera do Malfoy! – O ruivo desatou a rir, deixando Harry corado.

- Rony, eu mal conheço a menina! – falou Harry quase gritando, arregalando os olhos. Agora ele estava realmente sem jeito.

- Ta, tá… não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos tentar conversar de verdade com ela.

Harry e Rony voltaram sua atenção para as duas garotas, que agora conversavam sobre os deuses do Olimpo; Hermione falava sua admiração por Hermes, enquanto Selene dizia que gostava muito de Selene, a Deusa da Lua.

- Sempre achei que Ártemis fosse a Deusa da Lua – disse Hermione, surpresa.

- Ah, sim, muitos se confundem. A Deusa Ártemis, na verdade, é deusa da Luz da Lua, e também da caça. Por ela ser um tanto mais famosa que a Deusa Selene, acabaram confundindo as coisas. Mas é sempre assim, até para a gente, que é de lá… fica meio difícil sabe quem é quem, quem é filho de quem, etc. São muitos deuses.

Harry queria logo agir. Interrompeu a discussão das duas sobre qual deus era mais bonito: Hermione dizia ser Dioniso, enquanto Selene defendia Apolo.

- Er… Selene, já te explicaram como Hogwarts funciona?

Ela olhou para Harry e balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, Draco Malfoy, creio que o conhece, me contou tudo. Por quê?

- Ah… Porque seria mais correto falar com os monitores de sua casa – Harry apontou para Hermione e Rony. – Quer dizer… não que ele não seja monitor… mas é da Sonserina. E, sabe, nós não nos damos muito bem, por isso talvez ele tenha… ah… ocultado alguma informação ou distorcido outra.

- Ele tem razão, Selene – disse Hermione, tomando o ar de monitora. – Ele não pode contar tudo daqui, porque não sabe de nada dos grifinórios. Mas se quiser, pode esclarecer alguma duvida conosco.

Selene observou o Trio. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, e resolveu arriscar uma pergunta.

- Por que vocês gostam de perturbar a aula de Poções?

Os três olhou para a menina, surpresos. Malfoy realmente pegou pesado!

- Nós não perturbamos a aula do Morcegão! – começou Rony, nervoso. – Ele é que odeia todo mundo, principalmente a Grifinória, e não nos deixa em paz! Principalmente o Harry e o Neville! E ainda por cima ele protege todos os sonserinos, e Malfoy é o seu preferido!

Harry colocou a mão na testa e Hermione lançou um olhar mortífero para Rony. Selene agora parecia menos disposta a ouvir as explicações deles. Ela balançou a cabeça, suspirou e já estava se levantando quando Harry falou.

- Espera, Selene, sei que o Malfoy falou coisas totalmente diferentes pra você, mas você tem que acreditar na gente! Ele e a sua gangue que ficam perturbando as aulas dos professores. Principalmente na do professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Selene se virou abruptamente para Harry.

- Você esta falando do Hagrid?

- Sim, estou. Conhece o Hagrid?

A Menina olhou para Harry e um sorrisinho começou a brotar de seus lábios.

- Ora, como não! Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me recebeu aqui na Inglaterra!

- Ah, ele é um grande amigo nosso! – disse Hermione, alegremente.

- Sério? – perguntou a menina.

Os três balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Então Selene sorriu. Não foi um daqueles sorrisos polidos e sem emoção que ela lançara até agora. Era um sorriso iluminado, feliz, jovial, ainda com aquela pontinha arrogância. Era um sorriso verdadeiro.

Já passava da meia noite, até que Harry e os outro terminassem a historia. Selene ficou impressionada, mas não disse nada. Se despediu dos meninos e subiu junto com Hermione até o dormitório. Selene se despediu de Hermione também, e cada uma foi para sua cama.

Ao chegar, viu suas malas ao pé da cama, e sorriu. Tinha muito o que contar. E não iria esperar pela manhã. Vestiu seu pijama, e começou a revirar suas malas. Lá estava ele, seu belíssimo diário. Era um caderno simples, muito grosso, de capa de couro roxa, a cor favorita da menina. Runas prateadas em grego diziam O Diário de Selene Agrotis, Vol. III . Oh, como aqueles diários guardaram e ainda guardam seus segredos, seus desejos, a incompreensível história da sua vida, e agora, com mais essa reviravolta, precisava daquele diário mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. Ele era seu melhor amigo. E seu único confidente.

Sentou-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas, passou os dedos pelas runas e sussurrou:

- Livro da minha vida, que sabe tudo o que eu sei, que vê tudo o que eu vejo, que aceita tudo o que penso, mostre suas paginas a mim, e deixe-me contar um pouco mais da minha historia.

As runas brilharam fracamente, e o caderno se abriu, suas finas folhas de pergaminho se abrindo para a Selene. Ela os folheou e parou em um ponto, onde as linhas estavam em branco. Fazia tempo que não escrevia, muito tempo mesmo… Coisas mais do que importantes aconteceram em sua vida, e ela tinha que passar para seu diário. Pegou a pena e, pensando por um instante, começou a escrever.

Dia 1° de Outubro, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Em algum lugar da Grã-Bretanha, eu espero.

Muitas coisas aconteceram comigo, desde a última vez que escrevi nessas linhas. Minha vida mudou novamente, e mudou radicalmente.

Na última vez que escrevi aqui, falei sobre o estranho sonho que tive, das duas mulheres no Sagrado Templo de Ártemis. Bem, há um mês atrás esse sonho fez algum sentido.

Era uma linda manhã, e Sacerdotisa Perséfone, a Mestra Oráculo, e eu estávamos levando as oferendas matinais para o Sagrado Templo de Ártemis, quando acabei caindo e ferindo minha mão. Perséfone segurou a mão ferida para me levantar, mas então algo aconteceu com ela.

Seu rosto ficou horrendamente distorcido, os olhos vidrados para o horizonte. Um grunhido gutural e quase maligno saiu de sua garganta, em vez da melodiosa voz de passarinho que sempre possuíra. Sua mão apertava a minha com tanta força, que meus dedos arroxearam.

Eu estava com medo, mas, quando aqueles olhos esbranquiçados olharam diretamente para mim, fiquei apavorada. Tentei desviar do olhar, mas meus olhos não me obedeciam, como todo o meu corpo.

Então, ela falou.

"_Eu vejo a dor, eu vejo o mal, eu vejo a revolta_

_Mas tens que voltar para a Origem_

_O passado não pode se tornar presente_

_O mal não pode se repetir para a Nova Vida_

_Tens que voltar à Origem_

_O castelo dos Quatro Animais Nobres_

_O passado terá que acabar lá_

_Assim como começou_

_Para só assim a verdadeira Vida começar."_

Eu estava em prantos. Estava aterrorizada, e quando Perséfone caiu no chão, os olhos ainda vidrados, não tinha forças nem para gritar. Desmaiei.

Fiquei nesse estado por três dias, delirando e gritando nomes estranhos, segundo as curandeiras. Mas Perséfone ficou pior. Sua energia foi totalmente drenada, quase não tinha forças para respirar. As curandeiras me disseram que estavam fazendo tudo o possível, mas era muito provável que ela não sobrevivesse. Como simples palavras, num transe comum entre Oráculos, poderia ter tal poder? Olhei para minha mão, já cicatrizada. Foi meu sangue que fizera aquilo com ela, mas por quê? São dúvidas que ainda não esclareci.

Saí do Templo da Cura extremamente abalada, mas decidida a falar com o Sumo-Sacerdote da Academia, Prometeu Sidus. Além de um grande Oráculo, era um homem sábio e me diria qual caminho tomar.

Enquanto passava pelo campo, notei os olhares de desconfiança que os outros me lançavam. Provavelmente acharam que eu ataquei Perséfone, tomada por algum transe. Me senti mal, pois eles tinham certa razão… Andei mais rápido, quase correndo, e cheguei à bela porta de marfim da sala de Sidus. Antes mesmo de entrar, ouvi sua voz profunda me chamar.

- Entre, Selene. Estava à sua espera.

Entrei. Ele me apontou uma cadeira e pediu que eu me sentasse.

- Com licença, Mestre – eu disse timidamente. – Necessito de sua ajuda.

Ele sorriu, e uma estranha luz dançou em seus olhos verdes. Deslizou a mão pela curta barba branca, lançando um olhar indecifrável, fixo em meus olhos, e falou:

- Minha Selene… sei que veio perguntar sobre a predição da Oráculo Perséfone. Mas nem mesmo eu posso saber de tudo. Então, será que poderia repetir o que ela disse, exatamente?

Olhei para ele, surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. Repetir? Aquilo? Não conseguia nem lembrar o som da voz de Perséfone, imagine repetir aquelas palavras.

Sidus, provavelmente decifrando minha expressão, proferiu palavras que estranhamente me tranqüilizaram.

- Criança, tem que enfrentar isso, ou não conseguirá seguir adiante, entende?

Balancei ligeiramente a cabeça, concordando. Respirei, tentando ficar calma, e comecei a recitar a terrível predição.

Sidus não me interrompeu em nenhum instante, esperou calmamente a cada parada brusca que eu dava. Quando terminei, ele andou de um lado para o outro, olhando para vários pergaminhos que estavam espalhados em uma mesa.

- Minha jovem, creio que sei do que se trata essa Predição.

- E do que se trata? – perguntei, sem ficar muito surpresa, é claro, sabendo o quão sábio Sidus é, mas arregalei os olhos por empolgação.

- Não posso dizer.

- Como? Como não? – Fiquei tão aflita que deixei de lado meus modos.

- Isso, criança, é um mistério que você tem que desvendar. Sozinha. Não posso dar nada além de uma dica.

- E que dica seria essa, Mestre? – perguntei, desconfiada. Sidus tinha a fama de dizer charadas em vez de soluções concretas. E eu nunca fui muito boa com charadas.

- _"Tens que voltar à Origem, o castelo dos Quatro Animais Nobres."_ O que essa frase lhe diz?

Pisquei algumas vezes, sem entender.

- Bem, me parece que seja o que for que eu estiver procurando, será nesse castelo.

- Sim, sim, mas, Selene, que castelo é esse?

- Ahn… – Olhei para Sidus totalmente confusa. Onde era que ele queria chegar? – Bem… acho que… talvez… onde tenha quatro animais nobres como… vejamos… símbolos?

Ele sorriu animadamente e me olhou fixo nos olhos.

- E onde há um castelo, que teria como símbolo Quatro Animais Nobres?

Passei algum tempo pensando. Onde, na Grécia, poderia existir um castelo com tal símbolo? Muitos, sem dúvida, mas a questão era quais seriam esse animais? Talvez animais com relação ao lugar… mas isso não ajudava em nada. Balancei a cabeça, desanimada.

- Não tenho a menor idéia, Mestre. Existem muitos castelos aqui na Grécia com tal símbolo… com animais sagrados, como símbolo.

- Pois levante seus olhos para o que há atrás dos seus limites, minha criança. A Europa é imensa! – Ele apontou para um globo, que girava sozinho lentamente. – Você sabe que lugar é esse. Você o conhece, Selene, de quando era pequena. Ah, antes que esqueça, tenho algo para você.

Do nada, ele me entregou uma pequena gravura, muito real, da minha mãe. Ela estava linda, vestida com o manto tradicional, os lindos cabelos castanhos presos com pérolas.

Olhei para Sidus, e ele sorriu para mim.

- Creio que não temos mais nada para conversar, Selene. Agora, vá para seu dormitório e reflita no que foi dito aqui, hoje. Em breve, tornaremos a nos falar, já com uma pequena parte desse mistério resolvido.

Sorri levemente e ele me acompanhou até a porta. Aquele homem sempre fora muito confuso, mas sabia o que dizia. Subi para meu dormitório, me deu um súbito cansaço. Dormi profundamente, um sono sem sonhos. Graças aos Deuses.

Uma semana havia se passado e eu ainda não tinha descoberto qual era o tal castelo. Vasculhei toda a Biblioteca, lendo todas as histórias sobre grandes castelos, seus reis e seu povo, mas sem encontrar pista alguma. Pensei que seria menos trabalhoso procurar sobre lendas que envolviam predições, sobre as pessoas mágicas e de animais nobres. Passei três dias procurando, quando encontrei um fragmento das minhas indagações.

Era um simples livro sobre animais mágicos, que peguei por engano. Folheei e vi uma coisa que me surpreendeu. Havia uma pequena lista de animais que eram considerados de alta linhagem. Dois, em particular, me chamaram a atenção, o Leão e a Serpente.

Leão era considerado o rei dos animais, símbolo de força e coragem. A Serpente era um animal astuto, frio. Isso me lembrava algo. Mas não sabia o quê. Mas sabia que, de alguma maneira, aqueles dois animais tinham a ver com minha busca. Mas estava cansada, então resolvi ir me deitar. O dia havia sido terrível. As meninas agora tinham verdadeiro pavor de mim, não se atreviam a sentar perto. Estava isolada, e só Hemera Troiano me fazia companhia.

Sentei na minha cama e vi a gravura de mamãe. Peguei a caixa onde guardava suas fotos, jóias, tudo que me fazia lembrar dela. Peguei-as e comecei a observar. Minha mãe era linda, risonha, jovial e encantadora. Sorria em todas as fotos e, até onde me lembro, nunca a vi deixar de sorrir. Mesmo quando estava triste, ela sorria, docemente, para mim.

Uma foto me chamou a atenção. Era quando ela estudava, na Inglaterra. Ela, junto com mais três pessoas, todas abraçadas e sorrindo. Pelas expressões, eram os quatro muito amigos. Mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção foi os símbolos das vestes. O de dada um era de um animal diferente. Um Texugo, um Corvo, uma Serpente, e nas vestes da minha mãe, um Leão. Foi então que as palavras de Sidus ressoaram na minha mente. Sorri. Ali estava a resposta! Guardei as fotos imediatamente e saí correndo até a sala do Sidus, alegre. Nem me chateei quando algumas meninas bobas me chamaram de maluca. Só queria chegar à sala dele o mais rápido possível.

Cheguei na porta de marfim, batendo com impaciência. Ela se abriu e Sidus olhou para mim, sorridente.

- O que conta de novo, criança?

- Mestre, eu descobri! Descobri o castelo!

- Mas isso é maravilhoso. Então me diga, que castelo é esse?

- Se chama Hogwarts, é uma academia de magia Inglesa! Minha mãe estudou lá. Os Quatro Animais Nobres são os brasões das quatro casas de lá!

- Muito bem, Selene, sabia que iria resolver essa questão. E sabe que tem de fazer agora, não é?

Minha alegria sumiu. Sim, eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Acenti com a cabeça e olhei para ele, desolada.

- _Tens que voltar à Origem…_ – sussurrei. – Mas Mestre Prometeu, não tem outra solução?

Sidus balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Você não pode fugir dessa realidade, Selene. Precisa enfrentar o que quer que esteja guardado para você lá, com coragem, para poder ter uma vida normal. Você quer uma vida normal, não quer?

Vida normal? Nem sei o que é isso, mas concordei. Estava acostumada com minha estranha vida, mas ela começara a tomar rumos que beiravam o perigo.

- Você terá que de ir para Hogwarts, minha querida. Isso pode levar algum tempo, pois as aulas lá já começaram. Mas espere, Selene, daqui alguns dias terá uma resposta positiva. Enquanto isso, seria bom você acertar algumas coisas, se despedir de algumas pessoas… Que os Deuses te iluminem, minha criança.

- Obrigada por tudo, Mestre Prometeu.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, num gesto um pouco melancólico.

Ao fechar a porta, senti uma súbita sensação de revolta. Uma coisa estranha que não vinha de dentro do meu peito, vinha de outro lugar… vinha de um outro ser. Foi algo rápido como o abrir e fechar de olhos, e marcante como uma cicatriz.

Minha mente só pode estar pregando peças em mim, pensei, estou nervosa, não durmo direito, preciso de um descanso.

Suspirei e tomei o caminho para a aula. Agora, teria muita coisa para resolver.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capitulo III **

**Da Grécia para Londres, de Londres para Hogwarts**

_Continuação do diário_

Mais algumas semanas se passaram sem que eu recebesse qualquer chamado de Prometeu Sidus. Não que estivesse animada em ir para um lugar totalmente desconhecido, somente com intuito de tentar desvendar uma Predição, mas era melhor que agüentar as piadinhas, o preconceito e desconfiança de praticamente toda a Academia.

Estava realmente insuportável, insuportável ao ponto de ter que me esconder em cima de uma árvore para não ser perturbada por um grupo de meninas odiosas ou fazer minhas refeições nas salas de aula, que na grande maioria, eram ao ar livre.

Havia poucos que falavam comigo. Nunca fui uma garota popular, mas tinha alguns amigos, ou eu considerava como meus amigos. Eles foram os primeiros a me virarem a cara e me apontar como perigosa. Só uma única menina ficou do meu lado, mas mesmo ela teve que fingir não falar comigo, para não ser insultada também. Essa menina é Hemera Troiano.

Hemera é descendente direta de Paris e Helena, e creio que herdou a beleza da mãe. Loura, olhos cor de avelã, bem alta e encantadora. Somos amigas desde os dez anos, quando ingressei na Academia. Ela está lá a vida toda, por isso é um pouco ingênua. Mas não tola.

Certo dia, estávamos conversando perto de um riacho, bem longe dos campos. Eu contava para ela a conversa que tive com Sidus e também a minha partida para Hogwarts.

- Selene, tem certeza que não há outra solução? – perguntou ela, infeliz.

- Não há, não, Hemera. E mesmo se tivesse, Sidus nunca contaria. Ele disse que eu devia enfrentar esse desafio para poder levar uma vida normal. Acredita nisso?

Hemera riu tristemente e suspirou.

- Olha, Selene, se você pensar de um ângulo diferente, vai ser até bom para você ir embora.

- Sério? Por que você pensa assim?

- Porque você está sendo perseguida aqui na Academia, minha amiga. Se você ficar algum tempo longe, Perséfone irá se recuperar e dirá a verdade. Talvez até dirá o que essa tal predição significa. Então você poderá voltar, e tudo será como era antes!

Olhei para Hemera e suspirei, sentindo-me, de repente, muito exausta.

- Que bom se tudo fosse tão fácil assim, Hemera…

Ficamos quietas por um tempo, observando as águas cristalinas do riacho. Ouvi um soluço baixinho e vi que Hemera chorava.

- Hemera! Por que está chorando? Sente alguma dor?

Ela olhou para mim e me abraçou fortemente.

- Eu… n-não quero que você vá embora! Eu n-não q-quero ficar sozinha aqui… v-você é minha m-melhor amiga, Selene… q-que eu v-vou fazer sem v-você? – Ela soluçava tanto que chegava a tremer.

- Hemera, não chore! Por favor, você não vai ficar sozinha! Eu juro, juro que sempre vou te escrever e vou vir te visitar quando puder! Assim como espero que você vá me visitar de vez em quando.

Ela foi tomada por mais um acesso de choro, mas depois se acalmou. Se recompôs e olhou para mim, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Desculpe, Selene. Eu que devia estar te consolando, e não você a mim. – Ela deu um sorriso envergonhado. – Sou mesmo muito boba!

- Ah, Hemera, você não é boba, eu que sou meio insensível. Mas você está me consolando, de outra forma. Me consola ter uma amiga como você, Hemera.

Ela sorriu, e eu retribui o sorriso.

- Vamos voltar, já está escurecendo.

Nos levantamos e, de braços dados, fomos embora.

- Sentirei sua falta, Agrotis.

- Eu também, Troiano.

No dia seguinte, recebi um bilhete de Sidus, que dizia o seguinte:

_Selene,_

_Sua matricula foi aceita. Você tem uma semana para organizar suas coisas e no dia 28, nós partiremos para a Inglaterra. _

Que os Deuses te protejam,

_Prometeu S._

Estava nos campos, tomando meu café da manhã. Depois de ler aquele bilhetinho, até perdi o apetite. Oh, como aquela noticia me deixou… perturbada. Sim, essa é a palavra para descrever o que realmente senti. Um terrível misto de medo e insegurança, tristeza e alívio. Mas o mais assustador de tudo isso é não sentir plenamente esses sentimentos, se é que me entende. É como se fosse uma outra pessoa sentindo tudo isso, e eu só assistindo, de muito perto. Perturbador, ora se é.

A semana que se passou não foi tão atribulada quanto a passada, meus negócios já estavam quase todos resolvidos, já não tinha ninguém mais para me despedir, não tinha mais vínculos na Grécia. Mas aquela sensação da carta pareceu impregnar em mim, não conseguia dormir, de tão pesado que meu coração ficava, e quando eu conseguia, sonhos estranhos invadiam minha mente.

Por toda a semana, tive esses sonhos, mas eram completamente fragmentados, distorcidos. Mas um dia antes da minha partida, esses fragmentos pareceram se montar, num único sonho, nada agradável. E eu lembro desse sonho no mínimo dos detalhes, o que é o pior de tudo.

Era uma noite de lua crescente, sem estrelas. Ao longe, uma coruja piava, dentro do silêncio. Silêncio que foi quebrado pelos passos apressados de alguém. Essa pessoa corria, num grande telhado, desesperada. Era uma moça, vestida com um longo manto, com um capuz que tampava seu rosto. Nos braços, ela segurava um embrulho, e ela parecia preocupada somente com ele.

Ela correu, correu muito, meio que aterrorizada, até chegar à ponta do telhado. A moça olhou para frente e viu um homem se aproximar… muito lentamente… sorrateiramente… e ficou desesperada.

- Saia de perto de mim! – ela gritou.

- Não tenha medo, não vou lhe fazer mal – respondeu ele, com uma voz terrivelmente profunda.

- Mentira! Seu mentiroso, você quis tirá-lo de mim! Você me quer morta!

- Nunca! Nunca…

Ele estava a cinco passos dela, seu braço esticado, a mão estendida, pronto para pegá-la. Ela começou a recuar de costas, até chegar perigosamente à beirada. Então tudo virou trevas.

Primeiro, um risada grotesca. Depois, um grito de puro terror. Aquele homem havia feito um mal terrível à pobre moça.

Depois desse sonho, não consegui dormir mais. Era só fechar os olhos, que ouvia o grito da moça.

Algo nesse sonho me fez pensar na Predição. E, caso eles tivessem alguma ligação, algo nada agradável estaria me esperando em Hogwarts...

Após as aulas, nas quais não prestei a mínima atenção, fui para o centro da Academia, onde Sidus me esperava.

- Preparada, minha criança?

- Sinceramente, não, Sacerdote Sidus. Estou com medo. Muito medo.

- Entendo você, Selene. Mas enfrente-o. Sei que você vai conseguir.

Sorri fracamente. Seria muito bom se essa mentira se tornasse verdade.

- Vamos, criança?

- Vamos.

Ele me ofereceu sandálias brancas, com pequenas asas douradas na lateral. Eram as Sandálias de Hermes, muito usadas para viagens longas. Crianças não podem usar essas sandálias sozinhas, pois é preciso certos feitiços complicados, que não sei explicar.

Calcei, e logo as asinhas começaram a bater, e eu levitei. Oh, como era desconfortante! Mas tive que me habituar. Sidus me ofereceu sua mão, e algum tempo depois, tomamos os céus de Meteora.

Descrever a cena é quase impossível. É simplesmente maravilho ver as Academias esculpidas nas montanhas, a paisagem… talvez seria a última vez que veria tudo aquilo. Então, pela primeira vez em dez anos, eu chorei.

Sidus olhou para mim, e um sorriso consolador brotou de seus lábios.

- Chore, criança, chore tudo que tem que chorar. Sua alma e sua mente serão limpas, e verá como nem tudo é só tristeza.

O dia se passou, o Sol já se escondia atrás do horizonte, quando avistamos a capital da Inglaterra, Londres.

Barulhenta, apinhada de gente, fria, suja, com dezenas de lojas, grandes e luxuosas, pequenas e medíocres. Nunca pensei que um lugar tão civilizado poderia ser tão… selvagem.

Sidus me puxou delicadamente e apontou para um beco.

- Vamos pousar ali, Selene.

- Mas Sacerdote, achei que iríamos para Hogwarts… ou é aqui? - perguntei para ele, confusa.

- Não, minha jovem, seria impossível voarmos até Hogwarts. Ninguém sabe onde o castelo fica exatamente, nem seus próprios alunos. É uma das Academias mais seguras de toda a Europa.

- Mas então…

- Tenha paciência - interrompeu Sidus. - Tudo ao seu tempo. Suas respostas serão respondidas. Mas antes temos que pousar com segurança, não acha?

Concordei com a cabeça, mas estava desconfiada. Como chegar a Hogwarts, se ninguém sabe onde fica?

Aterrizamos no beco, um tanto mal iluminado. Sidus pousou graciosamente, enquanto eu cai como um saco de batatas no chão. Sidus me ajudou a levantar e disse:

- Vamos, Selene, estamos atrasados. Vista isso, por gentileza. - Ele me ofereceu um casaco preto, tirado sabe-se lá de onde, e eu vesti. Ele também estava vestido com um daqueles. Estava frio, e nossas vestes chamavam a atenção dos não-mágicos.

Sidus e eu saímos do beco cautelosamente. Caminhamos rua abaixo, até chegar em um bar. Numa placa muito velha estava escrito "O Caldeirão Furado".

Entramos. Todos pararam para nos olhar. Havia pouco mais de cinco pessoas nele, todas sentadas no balcão. Uma mulher com um enorme nariz em forma de gancho, que mais parecia uma bruxa de conto de fadas inglês, me olhou de cima a baixo e fez um muxoxo para o homem ao lado, que parecia ter um terceiro olho na testa. Fiquei arrepiada quando ele também me encarou, e grudei em Sidus. Havia também um homem gigantesco, de, no mínimo, três ou quatro metros de altura, que bebericava uma coisa vermelha e borbulhante e parecia estar absorto em seus pensamentos, pois era o único que não nos encarava. Sidus foi em sua direção e perguntou suavemente em um inglês límpido, quase sem sotaque:

- Por gentileza, Prof. Rúbeo Hagrid?

- Sou eu, em carne e osso - respondeu o homem, com uma expressão de desconfiança. - Quem é você? O que quer?

Franzi o cenho. Como aquele homem era rude! Falar dessa maneira com o Sumo Sacerdote Prometeu Sidus era pedir para ser enfeitiçado! Mas para minha surpresa, Sidus apenas sorriu.

- Sou Prometeu Sidus, Sumo Sacerdote da Academia da Lua, na Grécia.

- O homenzarrão praticamente se afogou com sua bebida, ao ouvir o nome de Sidus. Ele se levantou, e fui obrigada a levantar a cabeça tão alto que poderia ter ficado com torcicolo. Até Sidus, que era bem alto, teve de dar um passo para trás e erguer os olhos para encarar aquele homem.

- Oh, desculpe, desculpe mesmo - disse o homem, apertando a mão de Sidus - Mas sabe como é, aqui nesse lugar é raro encontrar pessoas amigáveis. Bem, essa é a nova aluna que Dumbledore falou, não é? Agrotis, certo?

Concordei com a cabeça. Ele apertou minha mão e quase que meus dedos são esmagados.

- Bem, já esta na hora de partir. - Ele consultou um nada pequeno relógio de bolso. - Hogwarts não é ali na esquina, se é que me entendem. - Ele piscou e riu ruidosamente.

Olhei para o homem e perguntei:

- O senhor vai nos levar a Hogwarts? O senhor sabe o caminho ate lá?

O homem olhou para Sidus, que por sua vez olhou para mim.

- Selene, ele ira levar você até Hogwarts. Eu infelizmente não poderei lhe acompanhar, tenho de voltar imediatamente para a Academia. Mas o Prof. Hagrid é de total confiança de Dumbledore, ele cuidará bem de você. Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

Foi como um balde d'água fria. Olhei para Sidus desolada, não acreditei que teria de ir até aquele lugar sozinha… em com aquele homem gigante! Tentei argumentar, mas vi que não tinha solução.

- Prof. Hagrid, cuide bem dessa mocinha, pois tenho muito carinho por ela. - Ele sorriu para mim. - E mande meus cumprimentos a Alvo Dumbledore, diga que agradeço pela ajuda.

- Está certo, Prof. Sidus. Srta. Agrotis, podemos ir?

- Minhas malas, onde estão? - perguntei, olhando para Sidus. Talvez eu poderia voltar com ele para pegá-las.

- Já estão a caminho de Hogwarts - respondeu Sidus, com um brilho nos olhos, que não me agradou.

- Até, Prof. Hagrid. Selene, não se preocupe, você não precisara de meus conselhos tão cedo. - disse Prometeu Sidus, antes de desaparecer no ar, para minha total surpresa.

- Oh… - lamentei. Estava agora com mais medo do que nunca. Sozinha, com um desconhecido, em um país que não era o meu, indo para uma missão totalmente sombria.

- Vamos, menina, temos que nos apressar - disse o Prof. Hagrid, caminhando até os fundos do bar. - Temos que comprar algumas coisas antes de partirmos para Hogwarts.

Como não tinha escolha, o segui. Paramos em frente de um muro de tijolos bem velhos. De dentro do casaco, Hagrid tirou um guarda-chuva enorme e tocou três dos tijolos com ele.

No mesmo instante, a parede tremeu e um tipo de portal se abriu. Do outro lado, havia muita gente, todos vestidos com mantos, capas, com chapéus pontudos ou gorros estranhos.

- Selene, bem vinda ao Beco diagonal! Melhor lugar para comprar seu material. Vamos, vamos, temos que nos apressar!

Vi-me sendo meio que carregada por Hagrid, que primeiro passou em um tipo de banco, Gringotes, onde havia duendes aos montes. Trocamos um pouco do meu dinheiro bruxo-grego pelo dinheiro bruxo-inglês. Hagrid me carregou para diversos lugares, alfaiates que fizeram meu uniforme (sombrio e melancólico), livrarias, lojas de utensílios mágicos, até um mascote eu comprei! E o mais estranho de tudo era que, além de tudo me parecer extremamente familiar, eu estava me divertindo. Hagrid é uma pessoa muito amável, e me senti mal por tê-lo tratado daquela forma. Quando disse isso para Hagrid, ele riu e falou que eu só estava nervosa.

- Não tem nada, Pequena, também ficaria assim se fosse para outra escola. Mas Hogwarts não é uma prisão, você irá gostar de lá.

- Espero que sim Prof. Hagrid.

- Vai sim. E pare de me chamar de professor! Chame-se de Hagrid, se não quer ser chamada de Aluna Agrotis!

Ri e assenti com a cabeça. Hagrid sabia muito bem lidar com os sentimentos desorientados dos adolescentes.

Já era noite quando saímos do Beco Diagonal, e a rua do Caldeirão furado estava praticamente deserta.

- Está ficando tarde. Melhor irmos para King's Cross - disse Hagrid.

- O que é King's Cross?

- É a estação onde você irá pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, na Plataforma 9 ¾.

- Oh, está bem, então. Vamos até lá como?

- Vamos de Nôitibus.

- O que é isso?

- Você vai ver, Pequena, e vai gostar.

- Se você diz…

Ele tirou o Guarda-chuva do casaco e apontou para rua. Um grande ônibus apareceu de dentro do beco que Sidus e eu saímos.

- Nossa, como isso é… grande! - eu disse quando entrei no ônibus.

Um garoto comprido e sardento abriu seu sorriso meio maníaco e olhou divertido para Hagrid.

- Hagrid! Como vai você? Anda sumido!

- Tenho trabalhado muito, agora sou professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas! Ah, quero duas passagens, para King's Cross.

E virando-se para mim:

- Venha, Selene, e segure-se!

- Por que… - mas não consegui terminar a frase. O Nôitibus arrancou e eu fui jogada para o fundo e só não cai no chão graças a Hagrid.

Ele riu e disse me disse para ter cuidado. Sorri meio sem graça e me sentei atrás dele.

Em dez minutos, Hagrid e eu chegamos na tal plataforma.

- Pequena, terei de deixá-la aqui. Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos de Hogwarts, sabe.

Olhei para Hagrid, desolada. Será que meu destino nesse lugar era ficar sozinha, pensei.

- Oh, Hagrid… não quero ficar só! Por favor, não posso ir com você?

- Eu gostaria de ficar com você, Pequena, ou te levar, mas não posso. Sinto muito.

- Ah, mas eu ainda irei te ver, não é? - perguntei esperançosa.

- Claro! Mas agora vá ate a plataforma 9 ¾. Você sabe onde é?

Eu observei as plataformas. Só havia 9 e a 10.

- Não, não estou vendo.

Hagrid sorriu e apontou para uma parede que dividia as plataformas.

- Ali está a passagem, Pequena. Você só tem que atravessá-la e então poderá pegar o trem.

- Como!

- Não tenha medo, essa parede é enfeitiçada. Corra e atravesse de uma vez. Mas tome cuidado para que nenhum Trouxa te veja, está bem?

Balancei a cabeça. Ele acenou e foi embora. Fitei a parede, tentando tomar coragem.

"Pelos Deuses, os bruxos da Inglaterra são muito estranhos. Ora, se são."

Fitei novamente a parede. Um desânimo me dominou. Não queria mais ir para essa Academia, queria ir embora, ir para o mais longe possível.

"Não pode fugir dessa realidade, Selene. Você precisa enfrentar o que quer que esteja aguardando você lá com coragem."

A frase de Sidus ressoou na minha mente, como um sino. Ele tinha razão. Não iria desistir.

Voltei-me para a parede e num impulso, corri até ela e a atravessei.

Parado bem ao meu lado, um grande trem vermelho, o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Olhando para aquele magnífico trem, foi como ter um _deja-vu_. Eu lembrei exatamente da mesma cena, mas haviam pessoas lá. Muitas crianças, todas vestidas com longos mantos negros. A imagem se apagou quando o apito soou, então embarquei, totalmente confusa.

Eu tive a esperança de que alguém estivesse à minha espera na estação, ou até mesmo dentro do trem. Mas não havia ninguém, eu estava mesmo destinada a ir para Hogwarts sozinha.

Alojei-me na penúltima cabine, onde minhas malas já estavam devidamente colocadas. Sentei e tentei apenas observar a paisagem pela janela, mas era difícil prestar atenção em qualquer coisa. As lembranças da imagem na plataforma 9 ¾ insistiam em permanecer na minha mente.

Eu não conseguia (e ainda não consigo) entender como aquela imagem parecia familiar, como uma recordação, já que eu nunca estive antes naquele lugar.

Eu dizia para mim mesma _"isso é fruto da sua imaginação, Selene. Não se esqueça que sua mente adora pregar peças em você."_

Falkor, o falcão que comprei no Beco Diagonal, piava agitado por causa do balanço do trem. Alguns pingos de chuva batiam na janela. A escuridão parecia engolir os campos, e eu mergulhava nela lentamente. As luzes do trem se apagavam como velas, o movimento do trem parecia ter cessado. O pio de Falkor ficava cada vez mais distante.

_"Desista."_

Abri os olhos subitamente. Uma pessoa estava sentada na minha frente, suas feições cobertas por um capuz. Apontou seu dedo para mim; sua pele era extremamente branca, como papel.

- Desista, Selene Ariel. Ou acabará machucada.

- O que… - mas o banco estava vazio.

Olhei ao redor, tudo parecia normal. A chuva engrossara e batia violentamente na janela. Falkor batia as asas freneticamente, o olhar cortante pousado sobre o banco onde esteve a figura. Um arrepio tenebroso percorreu o meu corpo.

- Sonho ou não, isso foi um mau presságio - eu disse, em voz alta. Falkor piou alto.

O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e em alguns minutos já havia parado. A chuva castigava qualquer um que por ventura estivesse lá fora, à pé, e a escuridão não me permitia ver muita coisa. Via somente pequenos pontos luminosos no topo de uma torre ao longe. Não tive dúvidas de que aquela torre pertencia ao castelo de Hogwarts.

Vesti minha capa (a única peça do uniforme que lembrei de colocar), o malão com meu material em uma mão, a gaiola de Falkor na outra, e desci na Plataforma.

Estava uma verdadeira tempestade. O vento era tão forte que eu mal conseguia andar, a chuva impedia minha visão. "Que recepção calorosa de Hogwarts", pensei, amarga. Como era de se esperar, não tinha ninguém na estação. Onde Hagrid estava?

Andei com muita dificuldade pela estação, na esperança de encontrar Hagrid, ou qualquer um que pudesse me levar até Hogwarts. Mas não encontrei ninguém.

- Acho… acho que vou ter que ir sozinha até Hogwarts - disse, indignada, olhando em direção da saída. Falkor soltou um pio indignado.

- Ora, Falkor, ninguém veio me buscar! Vou me virar sozinha, então!

Puxando meu pesado malão, com Falkor piando e batendo as asas em protesto, dirigi-me até a saída. Mas então alguém apareceu. Parecia ter quatro metros de altura e usava um grande casaco de pele, cheio de bolsos. Tinha uma juba de cabelos pretos em desalinho, uma barba longa encharcada pela chuva, mas ele não parecia se incomodar com ela. Hagrid sorriu e veio até mim, os braços estendidos para um grande abraço.

- Pequena! - exclamou ele feliz, enquanto tirava-me do chão.

- H-Hadrid… está me sufocando!

- Oh, desculpe-me, acabei me empolgando. - Ele me botou no chão e sorriu sem graça. - Mas onde você pensa que estava indo, Pequena? Achou que não viria te buscar?

Apenas balancei a cabeça, afirmando. Quando recuperei o ar, voltei a falar.

- Eu pensei que você já estaria aqui, Hagrid. Quando não te vi, achei que o tal "assunto de Hogwarts" o tivesse impedido de vir.

- Ora, Pequena, uma das minhas ordens era te levar até Hogwarts. E mesmo se você conseguisse chegar em Hogwarts, coisa que é um pouco difícil quando não se sabe o caminho, não conseguiria entrar no castelo. Ele é protegido com todo tipo de feitiço. Dê cá seu malão, deve estar pesado.

Empurrei o malão para ele, observando curiosa a distante ponta da torre.

- Por que tanta proteção, Hagrid? - perguntei, tendo que forçar minha voz para que ele me ouvisse em meio àqueles trovões todos. - O que essa Academia tem de especial?

Hagrid, que colocara o malão embaixo do braço como se fosse uma pasta escolar, olhou na direção do castelo, e seus olhos brilharam estranhamente.

- Dumbledore se preocupa com a segurança de todos em Hogwarts. Mas com o que ele mais se importa são com as crianças. A coisa mais triste para ele é ver uma de suas crianças se machucar.

- Quem é Dumbledore? - perguntei, quando estávamos cruzando o Arco para o lado de fora.

- Ele é o diretor de Hogwarts. O bruxo mais nobre e poderoso que já conheci na minha vida. Rápido, suba ai.

Ele indicou uma carruagem, que era puxado por sinistros animais. Pareceram-me Pegasus, mas eram negros e seus ossos estavam expostos. Senti um frio desagradável percorrer minha espinha e entrei rapidamente na carruagem.

O percurso foi desconfortável, mas muito mais rápido do que no Expresso. Finalmente havia parado de chover. Pela janela, observei a carruagem passar pelos grandiosos portões e se dirigir para o castelo.

A carruagem parou em frente à entrada. Desci e ouvi a voz de Hagrid atrás de mim.

- Espetacular, não é? Passei praticamente toda a minha vida nessa escola.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, concordando. Estava surpresa com aquela Academia.

Uma imensa e maravilhosa lua cheia, que agora saíra de trás das nuvens, banhava com sua luz um castelo imenso, antigo, levemente enegrecido pelo tempo, com suas torres e torrinhas subindo alto até o céu noturno. Se eu virasse o rosto, poderia ver um grande lago e uma pontinha de árvores; um bosque, talvez.

- Pequena, você vai ter muito tempo para admirar Hogwarts. Mas por agora vamos entrar. - Hagrid disse, com meu malão e a Gaiola de Falkor nas mãos, parado na entrada.

- Não precisa levar isso para mim Hagrid - disse quando o alcancei. - Eu posso levar isso sozinha.

- Oh, não, esse malão é muito pesado para você. E seu bichinho - ele olhou para Falkor, que estava piando alucinadamente - precisa de um pouco de comida e descanso. E além disso, você tem que falar com o diretor.

- O diretor? - perguntei, surpresa.

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe, Pequena, dessa vez eu a levo até a porta.

- Oh, bem, se for assim… Obrigada, Hagrid - respondi, um pouco receosa.

Passamos pelo, segundo Hagrid, Salão Principal, onde eram feitas as refeições, bailes e outros do tipo, e fiquei admirada com o teto enfeitiçado, que mostrava como estava o céu lá fora. Passamos pelo corredor e paramos na frente de uma Gárgula.

- Eu odeio suco de ameixa - falou Hagrid, olhando para o Gárgula, depois sorrindo para mim.

Achei estranho aquele comentário fora de hora, mas preferi ficar quieta.

A Gárgula pulou para o lado e nos abriu passagem para outro corredor.

Hagrid sorriu novamente e empurrou-me de leve.

- Ali está a porta, Pequena Selene. Ele está à sua espera. Até amanhã! - ele falou, acenando para mim, e logo depois saiu apressado pelo corredor.

Olhei para a porta por muito tempo, acho que reunindo forças para entrar.

Finalmente, aproximei-me e bati três vezes.

- Entre - respondeu uma voz muito límpida.

Abri a porta e entrei na sala. No canto da porta, uma ave feíssima estava dormindo em um poleiro. À minha frente, um homem velho, de longos cabelos e barba prateada, olhos azuis faiscantes e óculos de meia lua, sorria para mim. Sua feição era serena e seu olhar, amigável. Tal visão tranqüilizou-me instantaneamente.

- Seja bem vinda Selene. Sou Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts. E tenho algo para lhe entregar.

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo IV

**-Capitulo IV-**

**Um velho Colar, Um velho Amigo e Um velho Chapéu**

- Sente-se, Selene - Disse ele, apontando a cadeira a sua frente.

Sentei-me, lançando um olhar inquisidor para o diretor.

- Algo para mim, Sacerdote? - Oh! Sacerdote... Nunca achei que seria chamado por esse titulo novamente - Ele sorriu - Sim, Selene, mas antes de lhe entregar, vou contar-lhe uma historia.

"Há mais ou menos dez anos, uma jovem senhora veio ate minha sala, e sentou-se na mesma cadeira em que você esta sentada agora.

Tirou um embrulho de suas vestes e colocou em cima da minha mesa. Delicadamente, retirou o embrulho, e deixou revelar seu conteúdo. Era uma caixa de madrepérola.

- Professor - Começou ela - Necessito de sua ajuda. Meu marido... Ele está paranóico com essa caixa. A única coisa que pensa agora é em criar um Feitiço para abri-la. Ele já tentou uma vez... E quase matou meus filhos. E isso não pode se repetir!

- E porque ele quer tanto abrir esta Caixa, minha Senhora? - perguntei intrigado.

- Oh... É uma longa historia. - Respondeu ela, baixinho.

- Conte-me, do mesmo jeito, Rosemary..."

Arregalei os olhos. A minha mãe se chamava Rosemary...

"- Esta bem, Professor - Ela parou por um momento, e respirou fundo. Parecia nervosa, e suas mãos tremiam muito.

- Há vários séculos atrás... Houve um homem, um cientista muito conhecido, chamado Detrius Agrotis. Alem de Cientista, ele foi um mago fenomenal, e foi o criador de diversos Feitiços, Poções... Enfim, tudo que conhecemos no meio de magia, ele que descobriu e criou.

Quando Detrius sentiu que sua hora estava chegando, resolveu passar o seu poder aos seus descendentes. Mas sabe-se lá o porquê, quis que só houve-se um escolhido a cada cem anos. Então criou as Lagrimas de Perolas.

- Lagrimas de perolas? O que vem a ser isso?

- Detrius enfeitiçou o próprio sangue, e de seus filhos, para que todos tivessem a habilidade de chorar Perolas, no lugar de lagrimas.

Então, nos cem dias antes de sua morte, Detrius chorou cem perolas, e cada perola continha um pouco do seu poder. Assim, ele fez o Colar dos Agrotis.

Esse colar foi passado de geração em geração... Dentro dessa caixa, e só quem tiver a habilidade de Detrius, pode abri-la.

- E seu marido não tem essa habilidade, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Mas minha filha mais jovem, nasceu com essa habilidade e temo que Artemus a use para seus fins. Ela é jovem demais, e não ira agüentar tanto poder... Por isso Professor, peço que guarde essa caixa, não só para deixá-la longe de meu marido, mas também para entregar a minha filha no dia em que ela vira ate o senhor.

- Não se preocupe Rosemary, sua relíquia estará em boas mãos.

Rosemary me lançou um sorriso fraco, o único desde que havia entrado naquela sala. Se levantou, quando estava em frente à porta, lhe fiz uma pergunta.

- Rosemary, me diga, porque você não pode entregar essa caixa a Sua filha?

Ela me lançou um olhar penetrante, sua voz era um sussurro rouco.

- Porque estarei longe demais dela... - E passou pela porta."

- Dois meses depois, aconteceu a tragédia dos Agrotis, e esperei que a última Agrotis, a filha de Rosemary, viesse ate mim. E creio que esse dia é hoje, Selene...

Não respondi nada. Não me mexi, nem respirava direito. Só olhava para dentro dos olhos azuis brilhantes de Dumbledore, um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiram minha mente... Era tão horrível relembrar aquele dia... O Único dia que vi minha mãe chorar. O ultimo que a vi viva. E ela sabia que tudo isso iria acontecer... Como não fez nada para se salvar?

- Às vezes Selene, o Destino age de formas estranhas, para poder promover grandes acontecimentos, grandes felicidades. As pessoas que podem ver alem do véu do tempo, não podem evitar ou adiantar tais acontecimentos... E qualquer tentativa pode causar danos irreparáveis aos Seus...

Franzi o cenho. Como ele sabia? Mas ele tinha razão. Isso me deixou menos raivosa... Ela não poderia fazer nada...

Dumbledore tirou de suas Vestes uma varinha fina e comprida, bem parecida com as Varinhas Gregas. Ele fez alguns movimentos, e apontou em direção de um armário de ébano, ricamente entalhado, e muito bem fechado. As portas do armário se abriram e de dentro saiu algo embrulhado em um tecido de seda azul escuro.

O embrulho pousou delicadamente na minha frente. Olhei para Dumbledore. Não era preciso dizer do que se tratava, eu sabia que era a caixa que continha a relíquia mais preciosa da minha família, e que também foi à causa da destruição da mesma.

- Abra Selene. - Disse Dumbledore, olhando para mim estranhamente. Ele sabia bem o que eu estava pensando na hora.

Olhava a caixa com aversão. Aquele colar era amaldiçoado. Trouxe desgraça para minha família... Enlouqueceu meu pai. Não queria tocar naquilo.

- Selene, abra, por sua mãe.

Minha mãe... Sim, ela queria que eu ficasse com a relíquia.

Vagarosamente, desfiz o nó do embrulho. Uma linda caixa de madrepérola se revelou, com o símbolo dos Agrotis, uma mariposa, estava ricamente desenhado na tampa de marfim.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a tampa, e levantei. Nada aconteceu. Realmente eu era a escolhida.

Observei o conteúdo. Lá estava a Relíquia dos Agrotis, o Colar de Detrius. As cem perolas eram extremamente brancas, como a neve. Não havia fecho, nem nada do gênero. Sem pensar, tirei o colar de dentro da caixa e coloquei em meu pescoço.

Uma onda fria de força percorreu meu corpo, seguido por um formigamento. Me senti tonta...tudo ficou desfoque, confuso. Quando voltei ao normal, a primeira coisa que vi foi Dumbledore. Ele olhava para o colar com uma expressão estranha... Extremamente serio e... Me pareceu que estava triste também. Levantei-me e fui até um espelho que estava cantando em um armário. Arregalei os olhos.

Cinco perolas haviam se tornado negras. Negras como a noite. Mesmo sabendo muito pouco do Colar, eu sabia que todas as perolas continuariam brancas após colocá-las.

- O que aconteceu Sacerdote!Porque elas mudaram de cor?

- Sinceramente, minha cara Selene, eu não sei. Espero que não seja nada de mais... Mas, seria prudente se você toma-se o Maximo de cuidado possível com esse colar. Sei que Detrius era um homem bom e justo, mas sei também que ele não hesitaria em usar magia negra para proteger esse colar...

- Magia Negra!Oh, Pelos Deuses...

O silencio perdurou por um longo tempo. Eu estava atordoada com tanta coisa. Eu queria ir embora, queria voltar a Meteora.

- Sacerdote... Posso ir embora? Estou muito cansada, gostaria de me recolher.

- Sim, Selene. Pode ir. Vou pedir para que um dos elfos domésticos lhe acompanhe ate o seu quarto - Disse ele, calmamente.

- Obrigada, Sacerdote.

Me dirigi até a porta, e quando estava prestes a abri-la, Dumbledore falou.

- Selene, não se aflija, tudo dará certo no final. Lembre-se: O destino tem formas estranhas de trazer a felicidade...

Sorri. De alguma forma, aquelas palavras me tranqüilizaram.

Sai da sala, passei pela gárgula e me dirigi ate o Salão principal.

- Senhorita Selene Agrotis?

Dei um pulo. Me virei e vi uma criatura muito feia, nanica, com longas orelhas e olhos esbugalhados. Usava uma meia de cada cor, vários gorros de diferentes cores.

- Perdão senhorita Selene Agrotis! Dobby assustou Selene Agrotis?

- Não... Quero dizer, sim, mas tudo bem!

- Oh, Dobby assustou Selene Agrotis! - A pequena criatura começou a se estapear, para meu total espanto - Dobby mau!Dobby mau!

Adiantei-me e segurei suas mãos. A criaturinha tentava se soltar, com todas as forças, enquanto choramingava o mantra "Dobby Mau".

- Pare com isso! Você não é mau, eu que me assusto fácil, você não fez nada! Pare de se machucar, por favor!

Ele parou de repente olhando para meu rosto com aqueles grandes olhos estranhos.

- Selene Agrotis perdoa Dobby?

- Oh... Perdôo sim, lógico! - Sorri amistosamente. Ele pareceu mais calmo, e então soltei seus pulsos.

- Bem, agora que nos acalmamos... Porque me chamou?

- Dobby foi mandado para levar Selene Agrotis ate seu quarto - Ele sorriu e apontou para cima.

- Oh! Esta bem - Respondi, enquanto seguia o pequeno elfo escada a cima.

Ele me guiou ate meu quarto e informou o horário do café da manhã. Então partiu, acenando timidamente.

Entrei no aposento, amplo e iluminado por apenas duas tristes velas, dando um ar lúgubre ao local.

Uma cama de dosséis dourados e cortinas azuis escuros aveludados me chamaram a atenção. Foi então que notei a quão cansada estava, quase no limite.

Joguei-me na cama, dando-me apenas o trabalho de jogar minhas sandálias longe e me cobrir com um felpudo cobertor. Dormi um sono cheio de sonhos perturbadores, onde uma voz triste lamentava algo...

Acordei com o sol da manha batendo em meus olhos. Levantei, me lavei e vesti o uniforme da academia, que apareceu misteriosamente aos pés da minha cama.

"Oh, Pelos Deuses, pareço uma morta-viva!" - Constatei ao me ver no espelho.

Meus olhos estavam contornados por uma sombra roxo-enegrecida. Pascei um pó qualquer e desci as escadas as pressas.

Enquanto descia a escada, a mesma começou a se mover. Agarrei-me no corrimão e observei espantada a escada dar uma volta de 90º graus, parando em frente de uma porta. Esperei alguns minutos, rezando para que a escada volta-se ao seu lugar original, porem ela não se moveu. Não tive escolha, a não ser descer e tentar achar o caminho correto.

Havia apenas um corredor escuro e nada convidativo a minha frente, que parecia descer para algum lugar. Andei por esse corredor ate me deparar com algumas escadas, e me decidir pela do meio, que descia para algum lugar.

Parei em um grande corredor, com varias salas, outras escadas maiores, e outras entradas para outros corredores.

Segui pelo primeiro corredor, mas fui bloqueada por uma pesada porta de prata, com um imponente brasão, uma cobra com olhos de esmeralda.

Fiquei admirando o portal, quando me dei conta que ele estava se movendo. O brasão de dividiu em dois e três rapazes saíram de dentro, e quando viram que eu estava lá, pararam surpresos.

- O que esta fazendo aqui, garota? - Perguntou um rapaz, num tom carregado de desconfiança.

Encarei o rapaz, que tinha olhos cinzentos e gelados. Estava acompanhado por dois sujeitos altos, fortes, mas com uma aparência pouco atrativa, mais pareciam ogros do que meninos.

Sorri sem graça, e pensei que talvez estivesse em uma área proibida.

- Desculpe-me, eu acabei me perdendo, pretendia ir ate o salão principal... Porem não faço idéia de que lugar é esse - suspirei e olhei para o chão.

- garota, você esta as portas da sala comunal da Sonserina - O garoto de olhos frios jogou seu cabelo louro platinado para trás e sorriu com uma altivez incomoda - A _minha _Sala Comunal. Nota-se que não é Sonserina... - E me observando melhor, acrescentou - Alias, eu nunca te vi tão gorda. Quem é você?

- O que? GORDA? Ora, como você é rude! - Disse eu, vexada.

O Rapaz primeiro me olhou como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo. Depois jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou como um louco. Os seus companheiros o olharam sem entender, mas deram uma risada forçada. Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- Você só pode da Lufa-Lufa!- Falou o rapaz após se acalmar - Ou não pertence a esse planeta!

- Na verdade, eu não sou desse País... - Informei baixinho - Sou da Grécia.

- Grécia é? Que Lugar da Grécia?

- Meteora. Estudava na Academia da Lua.

- Veja só, que interessante... Qual é o seu nome, menina? - Perguntou O rapaz louro, com grande interesse.

- Selene, Filha de Artemus.

- Não o seu nome de batismo, mas o nome da sua família! - Disse ele, impaciente.

- Ah, meu sobrenome é Agrotis. Selene Ariel Agrotis. E agora? Creio que quer saber qual é meu signo, não? - retruquei, Acida.

O rapaz lançou um meio sorriso e deu alguns passos em minha direção.

- Muito engraçado Sally. Puxou o humor do seu pai.

- O que? Conhece meu pai?

- Lógico que conheço Sally. Não lembra de mim? Oh, sua memória continua a mesma lentidão de antes.

- Hei! Quem é você afinal, e porque fala comigo com tanta intimidade?

- Meu pai é Lucius Malfoy. Ele tinha negócios com seu pai. Ele me levou ate sua casa algumas vezes e eu, você e seu irmão mais velho costumávamos brincar bastante. Sou Draco.

Uma luz brilhou na minha mente e uma lembrança da minha infância apareceu diante dos meus olhos. Draco ensinou a mim e a meu irmão uma sorte de azarações e logros. Vendo-o agora, pude reconhecer os traços tão característicos da família Malfoy.

- Oh, Draco! Como pude esquecer de você?Mas faz tanto tempo... - Me aproximei e apertei seu punho, um típico cumprimento grego. Ele retribuiu a altura.

- Realmente Sally, faz muito tempo. Você mudou bastante, não é mais aquela menininha nanica e magricela de antes.

- Draco! Isso foi rude! Me chama de gorda e agora de magricela?

Draco riu, e começou a caminhar ate as escadas grandes, com seus companheiros atrás e eu ao seu lado.

- Aquele "eu nunca te vi mais gorda" é apenas uma maneira de falar. Significa "Não conheço você".

- Oh sim... Obrigada por me explicar. Há muitas coisas que ainda não sei sobre sua língua - Sorri e observei o caminho. Estávamos subindo as escadas, que pareciam longe de chegar num final.

- Onde estamos indo? - Indaguei.

- Ao Salão principal, oras. Preste muita atenção no caminho, para não se perder novamente.

Balancei a cabeça, concordando. Seguimos em silencio, ate chegarmos ao salão principal. Estava tão bonito. O céu azul com algumas nuvens podia ser visto pelo teto enfeitiçado, e das janelas um morno sol iluminava as pessoas que ali estavam.

Quando entramos, pude perceber que muitos alunos pararam para nos observar, ou melhor, me observar. Corei e abaixei a cabeça, então Draco me cutucou.

- Você é de qual casa, Selene?

- Casa...? Cheguei a Hogwarts ontem à noite e ainda não fui selecionada.

- Não? Bem, então venha comer na mesa da Sonserina.

Sentamos no centro da mesa, onde poderíamos ter uma visão privilegiada de todo o Salão.

Os alunos dessa mesa usavam mantos verdes escuro, e eles cumprimentavam Draco com grande educação, e me observavam desconfiados.

Draco sorriu para mim e enquanto servia meu mingau, perguntou:

- Selene, já sabe como as coisas funcionam aqui em Hogwarts?

- Oh, Mais ou Menos, Hagrid me explicou muito superficialmente e...

- O que? Hagrid?Aquele guarda imbecil - Interrompeu uma garota, que tinha uma detestável face de buldogue.

- Hagrid não é imbecil! Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci aqui na Inglaterra, e tenho certeza que ele é muito mais gentil do que a Srta..- Alfinetei, lançando um olhar de total desprezo a garota.

- Ora sua... - Ela começou, mas foi calada pela voz imperiosa de Draco Malfoy.

- Fique quieta Pansy. Sua opinião aqui não vale nada, entendeu? - E virando-se para mim, lançou um sorriso que me pareceu uma mistura de sarcasmo e divertimento - Sally, Sally... Sempre tão ingênua. Como seu amigo de infância, irei contar as verdades de Hogwarts.

Durante algum tempo, ele e outros integrantes da mesa me disseram coisas totalmente diferentes das explicações gentis de Hagrid. Dumbledore não era um diretor bom e sensato, mas sim um velho louco, que já colocou a vida de seus alunos em perigo diversas vezes.

- Esse castelo já é um perigo, cheia de armadilhas e coisas estranhas - Disse Draco - Você mesmo comprovou Selene, a pouco.

- E também há Sangue-Ruins. - Acrescentou um rapaz chamado Zabini.

- Sangue-Ruins? O que é isso? - Perguntei. A tal Pansy prendeu uma risada, e Draco a olhou feio.

- Sangue-Ruins são crias de Trouxas... Sabe o que são trouxas?

- Sim, creio que sei Draco. Pessoas não mágicas, certo?

- Exato. Apesar de ter pais trouxas, eles possuem magia e podem ingressar em Hogwarts.

E nós, bruxos puros, temos que conviver com essa escória - Draco lançou um olhar alem de nossa mesa, fulminando uma garota que aparentava ter a minha idade, que tinha enormes cachos castanho escuros.

- Ela é... Um deles? - Perguntei, acompanhando o seu olhar.

- É sim, e é metida a sabe tudo, ainda por cima. Ela vive grudada com aqueles dois ali, o magricela de óculos e o de cabelo cor de cenoura.

- Você não gosta muito deles não é?

- Como gostar de um triozinho intragável como eles?Alem de serem Grifinórios, são o que mais causam caos em Hogwarts. Simplesmente porque o diretor protege seu precioso Potter.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, mas nada perguntei. Não foi preciso, pois Draco despejou as infamidades que o trio praticava, e fiquei surpresa com tudo que ouvi. Ate Hagrid estava envolvido nas armações deles.

"Hagrid mentiu para mim... por quê?" - Encarei meu prato de mingau, que estava meio vazio.

Draco passou seu braço pelo meu ombro, tentando me confortar.

- Selene, sinto muito ter sido eu a lhe dizer tais coisas. Mas seria pior se você tivesse visto isso com os seus próprios olhos.

- Sim Draco, muito obrigada, você continua sendo um grande amigo.

Assim o resto do café passou, rindo das façanhas de Draco sobre o tal Harry no Quadribol.

As primeiras aulas em Hogwarts foram, no mínimo, estranhas. A única que me pareceu familiar foi a Aula de Feitiços. Os ingleses são um tanto atrasados em tal matéria, pois as lições que eles aprendiam agora, eu já tinha aprendido a muito na Academia.

A aula era ministrada pelo Prof. Flitwick, que me apresentou aos demais alunos, que eram divididos por grifinórios e Lufanos.

E lá estava o Trio. O rapaz de olhos verdes, Harry, me encarava insistentemente, e não pude deixar de corar. Esse fato não ficou despercebido pelos demais alunos, que cochicharam algo parecido com "que bonitinha".

Assim as aulas da manhã passaram, e chegou o almoço. Um banco simples e um chapéu velho maltratado foram colocados perto da mesa dos professores, que ficava em frente das demais mesas.

Senti um arrepio correr pelo corpo, e um estranho pensamento passou na minha mente.

- Draco... Aquele chapéu vai escolher a minha casa, não é?

- Sim, sua mãe te contou isso?

- Ah, sim, ela contou... - Sorri e continuei a observar o chapéu. Minha mãe nunca comentou sobre Hogwarts para mim. De alguma forma, eu sabia daquilo.

O Almoço correu bem, apesar de me sentir cada vez mais nervosa. Finalmente, a Prof. McGonagall se levantou e me chamou ate ela.

- Srta. Agrotis, por gentileza, sente-se aqui. - Pediu ela, apontando para o banco. Sentei-me, e meu coração acelerou quando o chapéu foi colocado na minha cabeça.

- Ah, não pode ser... - Sussurrou uma voz na minha mente.

- Como? I que não pode ser? - perguntei temerosa.

- Sangue dos Agrotis. Eu já vi essa mente... Porque a vejo novamente?

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas é a primeira vez que passo por isso, Senhor.

- Fascinante, deveras fascinante...

- O que!

- Foi como ha vinte e cinco anos atrás... Ele voltou. Você voltou. Espero que dessa vez saibam o que fazer. Sua busca não será em vão, criança.

- Como... Como sabe?

- GRIFINORIA!

- Espere, como assim, Grifinória? - Porem era tarde, o chapéu já havia sido retirado da minha cabeça e então voltei à realidade a minha frente. A Professora McGonagall apertava minha mão e apontava para um lugar. As mesas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal batiam palmas, a mesa da Grifinória urrava e me davam as boas vindas, enquanto boa parte da mesa da Sonserina ficou petrificada de surpresa.

" Sorria Selene, Sorria!" - Disse a minha consciência. Então sorri e recebi as boas vindas da minha nova, porém não desejada, casa.

Fui apresentada aos demais alunos por Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. Conheci então o Trio, Harry Potter, que, segundo eles, era um Herói e muito famoso na Europa, Hermione Granger, uma menina inteligentíssima, e Rony Weasley. Os dois últimos me pareceram o oposto um do outro, e brigavam por quase tudo. Observando desse ângulo, eles eram pessoas simpáticas, boas e amigas. Mas aparências são aparências, e eu conhecia a real face deles.

No final do almoço, corri ate Draco, deixando-os para trás. Pude ouvir um burburinho, mas não sei a mínima atenção.

Pobre Draco, estava revoltado com a escolha do chapéu, e não parava de dizer "Esse chapéu esta caducando! Você deveria ter ido para a Sonserina!" por todo o corredor. Tentei acalmá-lo, dizendo que a minha mãe foi da Grifinória, e estava mais do certo eu ir para lá. Não citei minha conversa como Chapéu. Pretendia manter minha busca em absoluto sigilo.

Cruzamos com um estranho homem, que cumprimentou Draco com um sorriso irônico.

- Prof. Snape, essa é Selene Agrotis. O senhor viu a seleção dela, não é? Mas ela tem realmente um coração sonserino. Selene, esse é o Professor Severus Snape, mestre em poções e diretor da Sonserina.

- É uma honra conhecê-lo, Mestre. Espero poder desfrutar de vosso conhecimento. - Disse eu, timidamente, fazendo a reverencia usada na Academia, quando conhecemos um novo Mestre.

- Sr. Malfoy, creio que esteja equivocado quanto a isso. A Srta. Agrotis é claramente Grifinória. Uma lastima, sem duvida, mas da Sonserina ela jamais será.

Ao ouvir essas palavras tão carregadas de ironia, olhei para aquele Mestre, e pude observá-lo melhor.

Era um homem com uma aparência muito peculiar. Alto, incrivelmente pálido, tinha cabelos compridos, que desciam ate o ombro, cor de ébano, igual o meu, porem opacos, sem vida. Ele todo parecia opaco. Porem, ao encarar seus olhos negros, vi um brilho furioso. O mesmo brilho que via nas feras aprisionadas em Athena. Me senti como no expresso, sendo tragada para aquela escuridão...

- Selene, o que deu em você, hein? - Perguntou Draco, me encarando assustado.

- Ah, nada... Nada não Draco - Respondi apressadamente. O professor Snape já estava longe dos meus olhos, cruzando o corredor rapidamente.

- O que foi aquilo...? - Perguntei a mim mesma, olhando o professor desaparecer pelo corredor.

- Eu acho que conheço esse Mestre, Draco.

- Sim, você provavelmente o viu hoje na mesa dos professores.

- É... - Mas eu sabia que eu o conhecia de outro lugar. Seria um deja-vu?Ate agora não sei explicar.

- Vamos Sally, vamos logo para a aula! - Disse Draco, puxando-me pelo braço.

Sorri e acompanhei Draco, olhando para trás mais uma vez.

O final do meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts chegou rapidamente, para minha surpresa. Nada de deja-vus e visões, mas uma outra conversa, agora com o trio.

No começo não acreditava neles. Ate agora tenho minhas duvidas nas palavras deles, mas descobri que eles eram grandes amigos de Hagrid, fato que Draco não me contou.

- Selene, eu sei que Malfoy falou coisas sobre nós - Disse Harry, no final das suas explicações - E você pode não acreditar no que dissemos agora, porem tenho certeza que você verá a verdade com seus próprios olhos. Boa noite, e ate amanha.

- Boa noite Harry - disse para ele, sorrindo - Boa noite Rony - o ruivo balançou a cabeça e acenou. Subi com Hermione e cada uma foi para seu Dormitório. São agora três da manha e esse é o fim do meu relato.

Selene fechou seu Diário e selou com magia. Cobriu-se, suspirou e dormiu.

O brilho negro nas profundezas de sua mente a fez dormir tranquilamente, coisa que ha muito tempo não fazia.

-

Finalmente o 4º Capitulo! Desculpe pela demora, mas em breve o 5º capitulo estará no ar.

Reviews, please!

Beijos,

Lua Mirage


End file.
